Question: In base $b$, there are exactly one hundred three-digit numbers whose digits are all distinct. (That's "one hundred" in the ordinary sense, $100_{10}$.)

What is $b$?
Explanation: To form a three-digit number in base $b$ whose digits are all distinct, we must choose a first digit, a second digit, and a third digit. We have $b-1$ choices for the first digit ($1,2,3,\ldots,b-2,b-1$). We have $b-1$ choices for the second digit ($0,1,2,\ldots,b-2,b-1$, with the first digit removed from our choices). We have $b-2$ choices for the third digit. So, $$(b-1)^2(b-2) = 100.$$Trial and error is arguably the most reasonable way to solve this equation! Since $100=5\cdot 5\cdot 4$, the answer is $b=\boxed{6}$.